Afterlife
by TomatoSphinx
Summary: After being murdered in her apartment, university student Sakura Haruno is forced into a covenant, where she must assist undead demons before her soul can be freed. AU. Rated T for death, implied rape and language. SasuSaku.


**This is a random fic I started ages ago, when I was in bad need of an AU. I might continue it if it gets reviews.**

* * *

"No! No stop it!"

The darkness engulfed her, his arms pulling her closer and yanking her down, the blindfold chafing her skin.

"Aah! No!"

She struggled against the mans limbs, her sobs echoing through the empty bedroom. His hands dragged through her tangled hair, holding her against him. His rasping voice whispered to her.

"Keep still Sakura…"

"Please…"

* * *

Sakura stared down at her own body, the rugged, bloodied mess sprawled across the floor.

"What's going on?"

She reached down toward it, her hand passing through the now empty wreckage. A hand reached past her, slim and pale, taking hold of the strands of pink, blood-stained hair.

Sakura stared up, into black endless eyes. A man knelt beside her, bent so low that the tips of his hair slightly brushed her body's cheeks.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Who are you?"

He scooped her body into his arms, seemingly oblivious to her questions. She persisted, following his steady pace across the room.

"What's going on?!"

The man spoke quietly, as if someone else where beside them, watching.

"You're Dead."

The voice was smooth, meeting her ears like liquid. Cold, but surprisingly normal. Sakura stared at the body in his arms, then found herself saying.

"Yeah. I thought so."

She continued alongside him, stepping past the door.

"Then who are you?"

He paused, thoughtful.

"I'm not sure exactly how to answer."

"I think I know."

He nodded continuing along the hallway.

"I think you're Death."

The man chuckled, the sound ringing just as pleasantly as his voice had.

"No. Nothing like that."

"A reaper?"

He didn't answer, setting her body down upon a small couch in the front room.

"I can be whatever it is you want me to be."

He reached into the black robe he was wearing, pulling out a slim, glass phial. Inside, red liquid half-filled the tube. He unscrewed the top, then held it up to a watchful eye.

"What is that?"

He tipped the phial gently, holding it steady before it spilled out. Then, he reached toward Sakura's face. A pale finger pulled gently at her lips, setting the phial between them.

"What are you doing!?"

He smiled slightly, letting the phial empty and the thick liquid stream past her lips.

"This is just to make sure your soul is properly separated from your body before you can leave this realm."

The liquid shimmered slightly, dripping over her lips and down her neck, allowing the man too scoop it up in his hands, surprisingly intimate.

"Did you know the man?"

Her eyes were drawn away again. Her mind was so clear now, as if all the clutter of emotion had been wiped clean, leaving only rational thought.

"He took classes with me. He sent me love letters, flowers, sweets. I thought if I ignored him, he'd leave me alone. What did he do?"

The man shrugged, picking the body up once again, turning on his heels and heading back down the corridor. Sakura continued to persist, leaping into hurried step beside him.

"He violated me, didn't he?"

There was no reply. "He did, didn't he?"

"Why ask these questions if you already have the answer?"

Her body was placed in the original location of death, sprawled back in the same bloody, obscene position. The man stared at the body awhile longer.

"You should have gone by now…"

"Gone where?"

The man shrugged. "On. Wherever it is spirits go when they die. I wouldn't know, I've never been." He turned back to her, obsidian eyes serious. "You should have faded, you should be going there now. Why aren't you?"

She stared at her hands, expecting translucent skin, the sight of paneled floor visible through her flesh. But it looked just as solid as the body she was now seperated from. There was a soft sigh, a sound of sudden comprehension. She looked up at him, and his mouth was set in a grim line. He held out a hand, and she took it.

"Come, Sakura Haruno..."

* * *

**In case you didn't get it, and are about to start ranting about how this 'make's no sense' Sakura was raped and murdered by a man who attended the same university as her. Sasuke is...attending to her body. **


End file.
